Water-soluble laundry unit dose articles are known and are liked by consumers due to their ease and efficiency of use in the laundry operation. Water-soluble unit dose articles comprise water-soluble film defining at least one internal compartment. A laundry detergent composition is housed within the internal compartment. Upon exposure to water, the water-soluble film dissolves/disintegrates releasing the laundry detergent composition into the surrounding water.
The laundry detergent composition may be a solid laundry detergent composition. Such detergent compositions comprise non-soap anionic surfactants as the primary cleaning active and may comprise other common detergent ingredients.
Due to their compact form, water-soluble unit dose articles have limited space for formulating the solid laundry detergent compositions. This can result in lower than desired cleaning performance as extra detergent composition cannot simply be added to compensate for any under-performance. Addition of further detergent composition to the water-soluble unit dose article would require making the unit dose article bigger making it less convenient and also could contribute to negatives such as impaired dissolution when additional water soluble film would be required to accommodate the bigger water soluble unit dose article and/or reduced structural stability of the unit dose article especially when further stretching the original water soluble film to accommodate the bigger water soluble unit dose article (the film may not provide sufficient structural stability for the volume of solid detergent composition added).
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide improved performance of said water-soluble unit dose articles without addition of increased levels of solid laundry detergent composition to the unit dose articles.
It was surprisingly found a water-soluble unit dose article comprising a solid laundry detergent composition having a particular pH (upon dilution of the solid laundry detergent composition) provided improved performance as compared to water-soluble unit dose articles having a solid laundry detergent composition having a higher pH (upon dilution of the solid laundry detergent composition) as is known in the art.